


ny;

by gallyanim



Series: свалка [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, New York City
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: ny;
Series: свалка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769656





	ny;

\- нью-йорк, - возвещает кен и пытается открыть окно в общей гостиной, которое открывать строго-настрого запрещено. к счастью запрет является не единственным препятствием, и кену просто не удается провернуть ручку, но это нисколько не меняет его радужного расположения духа. он поворачивается к недружелюбному окну спиной, залезает на подоконник и обводит взглядом остальных:

\- бары? клубы? голливуд?

\- голливуд в ла, - как можно более ненавязчивым тоном поправляет минхек. это кёна тоже не смущает, он отмахивается и говорит:

\- ну тогда бары или клубы, два варианта.

\- ванна, - кривится тэиль. чихун задумчиво крутит в руках пульт от телевизора, словно пытаясь сосчитать все кнопки на нем и соотнести с количеством каналов гигантской плазмы в углу. юквон все бросил еще раньше и заперся в комнате, сославшись на якобы плохое самочувствие, но все знают, что он просто собирается полночи трещать с сонхе по скайпу.

минхек тихонько хмыкает:

\- что-то твои инициативы не слишком успешно идут в массы.

кен слезает с подоконника и в знак протеста против таких инициатив пинает чихо:

\- нууу?

\- что ну? - чихо приподнимает козырек кепки с крупной надписью SWAAAG. в такой бы только по клубам. ну, или по барам.

\- пошли, - нетерпеливо пинает его кен еще раз. - ну вы че, обалдели прилететь в нью-йорк и торчать тут? эй, хён, а ты чего скажешь?

джэхё задумчиво вертит телефон в руках.

\- море, - говорит он и встает резко. чихо сощуривает глаза и сдвигает кепку обратно:

\- утопнешь же, хён.

джэхё не отвечает, он засовывает телефон в карман и неловко перешагивает через вытянутые ноги чихуна. с чихо ему подобный маневр повторить не удается: тот будто нарочно подсовывает коленку и смотрит снизу - немножко хитро, немножко довольно, немножко словно он первым в мире придумал ставить подножки.

\- утопнешь, - повторяет он, а потом легко поднимается и прямо джэхё в лицо говорит:

\- а пошли проконтролирую чтоб не утоп.

джэхё пожимает плечами - он в общем успел уже привыкнуть ко всяким дешевым жестам со стороны чихо и даже к тому, что тот никогда прямо не скажет "пошли вместе туда-то", а попытается придумать какую-нибудь стороннюю, ужасно бессмысленную, но как будто бы выставляющую его более крутым причину. и ему в принципе почти все равно, пойдут ли они вместе или он пойдет один. почти.

\- я спать собирался идти вообще-то, - говорит он вслух. - но топиться тоже можно.

чихо практически выталкивает его за дверь.

кен чуть ошарашенно провожает их взглядом, а потом минхек хлопает его по спине:

\- а я вот точно спать.

***

на улице как будто бы должно быть темно, но нью-йорк на самом деле ничем не хуже сеула - может быть, даже лучше, кен вот точно сказал бы, что лучше, и джэхё подозревает, что тут они с чихо были бы вполне солидарны в отличие от планов на бары-клубы. нью-йорк светит электричеством из каждой щели.

чихо натягивает на кепку капюшон толстовки, и джэхё невольно фыркает. едва отойдя от отеля в первый попавшийся переулок он вытаскивает сигарету и задумчиво крутит ее в руках, но решает, что пока выбесить чихо хочется не настолько сильно. не то чтобы джэхё так уж часто хотелось курить и не то чтобы ему хотелось курить именно сейчас, но чихо слишком сильно ненавидит табачный дым, чтобы джэхё перестал носить с собой пачку всегда.

\- такси давай, - ворчит чихо сзади. джэхё оборачивается и делает пару шагов спиной вперед - может быть, даже и курить не придется, пешей прогулки хватит.

\- сам навязался, - хмыкает он. - терпи теперь.

чихо терпит. чихо терпит всю дорогу и даже почти не пытается пнуть джэхё. он просто что-то болтает про всяких пусанских полудурков, которым лишь бы в воду залезть, и чтобы посолонее, так он мог бы и в ванну пачку соли плюхнуть, и идти никуда на ночь глядя не пришлось бы. джэхё улыбается. на самом деле он рад, что чихо идет и разговаривает, потому что они, конечно, совсем не в тех отношениях, когда хорошо молчать вместе. скорее наоборот - они ровно в тех, когда молчать невыносимо до чесотки, когда от молчания сойдет любое средство вплоть до пак кена, который на самом-то деле все понимает. и даже наверное не очень удивился сейчас. и джэхё вообще-то иногда не против был бы побыть пак кеном, чтобы все понимать.

\- фотоаппарат-то взял? - снисходительно спрашивает чихо, когда они доходят. вопрос, впрочем, весьма бессмысленный, потому что вряд ли в карман ветровки или шорт влезет полновесная зеркалка с объективом примерно с тэиля длиной. но джэхё все равно качает отрицательно головой и немножко виновато говорит тихо:

\- да вообще забыл.

\- хён дурак, - изрекает чихо невыносимо новую истину. джэхё перекладывает зажигалку из кармана в карман.

на самом деле чихо тоже нравится море. или может быть ему нравится, как джэхё деревянно нагибается развязать шнурки, а потом все равно стягивает один кроссовок, уперев в него носок другого. в оба, кажется, набивается порядочно песка, но чихо-то наплевать на это с высокой башни. с эмпайр стейт билдинг прямо-таки наплевать.

джэхё размахивает кроссовками в сторону и делает пару шагов по прохладной воде.

\- простудишься опять, хён, - чихо зевает. - если все-таки не утопнешь.

\- мы пусанские, - передразнивает его джэхё, - мы не тонем.

чихо хочется облить его этой холодной соленой водой с ног до головы и пусть болеет весь тур.

джэхё вылезает из воды и кидает кроссовки на землю, а потом неловко шатается то на одной ноге, то на второй, стряхивая прилипший песок.

\- подержать тебя? - зачем-то спрашивает чихо и, понятно, не дожидаясь никому не нужного ответа, придерживает за плечо. джэхё дергается, обувается с еще большим трудом, чем разувался, и все-таки достает злоебучие сигареты.

\- а голос, - тянет чихо и думает, как здорово было бы отобрать все сигареты и выкинуть за океан к чертовой матери. пусть рыбы жрут эту гадость.

\- а кому он нужен, мой-то голос, - фыркает джэхё и затягивается совсем глубоко. чихо хватает его за руку и нарочитым шепотом говорит:

\- так мне же.

у джэхё почти незаметно для них обоих расширяются глаза и совсем незаметно для чихо, но очень заметно для самого джэхё куда-то дергается сердце - может быть, в предплечье, где лежат цепкие пальцы, а может быть, в ладонь с сигаретой.

\- ты серьезно, что ли? - джэхё спрашивает резко и даже как будто бы пытается оттолкнуть, но все-таки не отталкивает, все-таки ни разу нет, и чихо просто не может удержаться. он дышит ему в шею и куда более тихо шепчет:

\- а когда это я с тобой серьезным не был? а, когда, хён?

джэхё вздрагивает; чихо в следующую секунду уже в метре от него делано отряхивается, будто пытаясь смахнуть сигаретный запах. джэхё разминает в пальцах окурок. возможно, думает он, лучше бы это правда был поход топиться.

они идут обратно, и наверное на этом пути пак кен бы особенно не помешал, а может быть, наоборот особенно помешал бы, но он в любом случае не попадается - все больше полупьяные негры, пара некрасивых проституток и просто шумные студенты, которые, как говорится, находится в процессе хэвин зе тайм оф зеа лайвз.

в отельном коридоре почти так же темно, как на улице, и джэхё не знает, что сказать перед тем, как спокойно уйти в номер и занять свою кровать, аккуратно отделенную тумбочкой от кровати минхека.

\- не проспи завтра, - ворчит чихо, - и побрейся сразу, не оставляй на последнюю минуту перед выходом на сцену, будь добр.

джэхё молча уходит, чихо неслышно матерится и уходит к себе, перешагивая через валяющиеся на полу джинсы кена.

\- че-то ты опять так ни на что и не решился, - сразу говорит омерзительно неспящий кен, немедленно получающий джинсами в нос.


End file.
